


Day Fourteen: Soft

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 14: Soft
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Fourteen: Soft

Lotor and Keith laid together on the couch, one of the many Morgan Freeman movies Keith recommended on the screen ahead of them.

“Hey, Lotor?” Keith asked suddenly, head lifting from his husband’s lap.

“Hm?” Lotor responded, still distracted by the voice of the great narrator.

Keith smiled at Lotor’s distracted expression. “Love you.”

Lotor smiled broadly down at his spouse. “And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to feel soft. I did it.


End file.
